Letters to Lucy
by ScarlettDecember
Summary: Lucy's letters from Natsu. She is in a coma and so he writes to her. Unresolved angst. NaLu coz, yeah. *character death*


Dear Lucy,

I don't know what to say so please forgive me for how I write this letter. I don't know how you are supposed to tell someone what I am about to tell you so here it goes. I'm not sure if you already know this but you are in a coma and the Doctors don't think that you're going to wake up anytime soon, what do they know anyway, they are just silly people in white coats who went to extra years of school and by extension boredom. So you are in a coma because you got hit by a falling tree when we were stuck out side in the storm, do you remember? I wasn't fast enough to save you and now here you are, lying in the hospital. I know you never liked hospitals that much but without them I don't think you would be breathing right now. Well, you're not exactly breathing. More the machines are doing it for you but you're still alive and that's what matters. The one thing that the Doctors got right, I guess I should thank them for giving you a way to breathe… I'll do that later.

I'm not very good at this feely stuff but Mira said that it might help to talk to you. Since I know you won't hear me because your head is all bandaged up I thought maybe I could write you letters? I hope you get these because I'm not sure how else I can speak to you. When I look at you, lying in your hospital bed it feels like your just asleep, because you are? Aren't you? Soon you will just wake up and smile, just like before. I will always wait for you. You know that right Lucy? I will always wait, no matter how long you take. I will always be here for you. I know you can pull though.

From Natsu.

* * *

Dear Lucy,

You know what I found out today? I found out that when you brush your teeth that is the only time that you are brushing your skeleton. I thought you should know that. Did you already know that though? Never mind if you did and a bonus if you didn't. Do you remember that time when you said nothing could get through my thick skull? No, neither do I but I am fairly certain that you must have said that to me at one point. I'm not sure what else to say. I guess I could ask you how you are but I know you can't talk to me right now, so I won't bother. I'm starting to see the point of your whole "Don't use all of those words when you don't actually need them…" Before I go I do just want to tell you though, you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I know that you are going to wake up.

Form Natsu.

* * *

Dear Lucy,

You didn't miss much this week. It just rained and rained. My house is cold now and lonely. Do you remember how when it rained we used to just hang out at my house and play cards or something. Just us and Happy? Of course you do. I know you got hit on the head but I don't think you would forget those afternoons. I remember once you told me that you loved those afternoons. Just resting and goofing around, not having to worry about whether or not we would get hurt. I really miss those moments.  
Hey Lucy? Please wake up.

From Natsu

* * *

Dear Lucy,

Today was Erza's birthday, Jellal came over because he was on a job in Magnolia and surprised her. It's the only time I've ever heard Erza cry but I am pretty sure it was because she was so happy. I don't know. You are always so much better at telling those emotional things that I ever was and ever will be. Anyway, I saved you a spot but you never came. I didn't think you would but better safe than sorry I suppose? Everyone was missing you and Erza left you some cake. I put it next to your bed for when you wake up because you will, won't you? You are the strongest person I have ever met and you have never let anything get in your way so I suppose that this isn't any different and that soon you will walk through the guilds hall with that small smile on your face and it will be like nothing has ever happened.

I've gone off topic, sorry about that Luce, the party was brilliant. Erza chose strawberry cheesecake. Just like every other birthday and celebration. I remember how you used to wrinkle your nose at the taste but you loved the smell. Now, I would do anything to see you smile again. It's been a few weeks since the accident and your condition hasn't changed. The Doctors are saying that soon it will either get better or worse. I know it's going to get better because it can't get any worse. Soon you will wake up and be right back to where you were before. We'll take jobs together and then go and eat out afterwards. Maybe that place where I met you? Just for old time's sake.

I miss you and I hope you are getting these. I'm not entirely sure how you would get these but hey, magic is there for a reason I guess?

Anyway, I will write another letter to you soon. Just so you don't get bored.

Natsu

* * *

Dear Lucy,

I took a job. You would be proud of me. I am trying to keep moving but it was so lonely without you. Happy came with me and he was good company but it just isn't the same without you there, I guess you really do never know how good something is until it's gone. Your smile always used to light up whatever room you were in and you could just brighten everyone's day. I miss that about you, I wish you would wake up. I am sitting next to your bed as I write this and you look so pale. Just a shell of your former self, like all the fire has gone out of you. I could try putting some of mine into you but I don't think that will work very well. Maybe it would shock you into waking up?

The job I took meant I had to leave town so I went to the coast for a week, that's why I haven't been in to see you this past couple of days. Now I'm back though and I don't plan on going anyway too far away in case something happens with you and you wake up. Because you are definitely going to wake up. You don't know what I would give to hug you just one more time or to see your face smiling at me, even if you just woke up to say hello.

The job I did was helping a man get rid of some old magical junk in his attic that had been bothering him and the neighbours. The man had a young daughter, about 7 I think and she looked just like a miniature you. Wide, smiling innocent eyes and long carefully brushed blonde hair. She was even wearing a blue dress. I couldn't help but laugh when she came up to me, I'm fairly sure that girl is going to grow up to be just like you. She is going to save the world and she will have an epic partner and a flying cat. Just like you. Now I'm just rambling.

So on the job today I realised something but I still have to think about it for a bit. When I think of you I get this sore feeling like someone is grabbing my gut and twisting it in ways that it shouldn't be able to twist. It hurts and I don't know how to stop it but then I think of all the good times we have had together and the pain sort of goes away. Then I remember that you are in a hospital and not at the guild or in you room at home. Then the feeling returns and it just hurts so much. Please make it stop.

I don't know what to do about that feeling… I just know that when you wake up it will be all better so you really do need to wake up.

From your best pal,

Natsu

* * *

Dear Lucy,

I don't know how to say this but… I think I am in love with you. Actually, I know I am in love with you. I was watching Gajeel and Levy today at the guild and I know they love each other and I have come to the conclusion that I am in love with you. I just want to tell you when you can hear me properly. Maybe take you out on a date or something romantic like that. I think you would like that but I need you to wake up and help me out. I really don't know what I'm doing when it comes to feelings and things like that.

I need to go, Gray is calling me and I think I need to go and do some more thinking.

Goodbye for now, Love Natsu.

* * *

Dear Lucy,

Please wake-up. Please. I need you. We all need you. I don't know if I need to tell you this or if you already know? Maybe you can just feel it or then again maybe you can't and does that mean you can't feel the pain? I hope so. If you can feel all the pain then I am so sorry. Your bruises are healing but your still not waking up. Today you just got so much worse. You nearly died and the doctors called me saying that your levels had dropped dangerously low and that a decision need to be made. They said that you are not going to wake up.

I need you Lucy, please. I just need you to talk to me.

Please Lucy.

* * *

Dear Lucy,

Today I went to your funeral. It was small but lots of people showed up. You buried in a small shady area but the sun shines there every morning so you won't get to cold. We planted some roses there, soft and white. It was so pretty and it just looked like you. Not you as in your image but you as in who you are. Strong and courageous yet still elegant and beautiful. I will visit you so you aren't alone and I will never forget you, I promise. I only make promises that I know I can and will keep and I promise you this. I will never forget you.

There are so many people in this world who love you and always will. Once you told me that you were scared of being forgotten. Let me tell you this. You will _Never_ Be forgotten. All of those people that you helped when we worked together. All of your friends. The funeral was simple. People were crying for you because of how much you meant to them. You still mean so much to so many people and you are loved by even more.

What happens to you know? What happens to use? Were you there today? Were you watching the ceremony? What would it feel like seeing your own body being lowered into the ground? I know I could never do that. I want to go out in flames, just like how I came in.

But you are free now and you can go and see your mum. I'm sure you two will get along like a house on fire. You know, I've never understood that term because I don't think the house would enjoy being on fire but meh, you know what I mean.

So, one last letter and one last time.

I love you Lucy and I will never forget you.

From Natsu.


End file.
